Player's be Playing
by idontknowhattoputhereasaname
Summary: Title says it pretty much I can't think of a good summary lol


**AN** **: Um Hi there :) this is just a story ummm yeh just a heads up Jade is bi, this is kind of re-written as i never continued it haha**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters just my sexy self.**

The bright sunlight beamed through my dark red curtains harshly awaking me from my slumber. I groggily opened my eyes to see my alarm clock flashing with the time of 8:15am.

"Fuck, I must have forgotten to set my alarm last night" I muttered quietly to myself. I lazily rolled out of my king sized bed where my large mirror greeted me. I looked closely at my appearance to be presented with dark bags under my eyes.

"Well that's what you get for staying out all weekend," I thought nonchalantly. I entered my bathroom and took a long hot shower as an attempt to wake myself up, before getting ready for school. As I made my way to my closet I looked for my phone to check if I had any messages.

 **[YOU HAVE 3 MESSAGES]**

 **Hey Jade,**

 **My parents are gone for the weekend, so party at mine this Friday! :) Bring whoever**

 **From: Ty**

 **Hey :),**

 **In case you've forgotten we met on Friday night ;) which I had a lot of fun at ;) ;) What are you up to this weekend?**

 **From: Jake**

 **DO YOU EVER COME TO SCHOOL ON TIME?!**

 **From Beck (Mr Handsome)**

I replied an eager yes to Ty, informed Jake about Ty's party and ignored Beck's message with my trademark smirk. I then shoved on my dark skinny jeans along with a black singlet with an upside down printed white cross, before chucking on my combat boots and grabbing my leather jacket and keys before driving to school.

As I pulled into the Hollywood Arts car park I checked the time to be informed that I was almost an hour late for school, I had basically missed all of first period, which to my luck was maths the subject I loathed. Mostly because I wasn't as good at it as I was English. Since I had 10 minutes until second period I decided to drive to the nearby coffee shop, as I could not tolerate anyone without any coffee. It was my savoir.

Once I returned to school with my favourite beverage in hand I made my way to Sikowitz's class, to be presented with some new girl rubbing her hands all over Beck's chest. 'Well this should be entertaining' I thought.

"What are you doing rubbing your hands all over my boyfriend?!" I yelled callously. Beck stared at me confused and speechless whilst the caramel skinned Latino attempted to stutter out a response.

"Uh—umm – I" her nervousness, scared appearance amused me as I fought back a smile and kept my face looking beyond annoyed.

"Well get off of him!"

She hastily removed herself and hurried to an empty chair avoiding all eye contact with me. I sat down and smirked, she had to know who was top bitch at this school, I waited a couple of minutes before chuckling "I'm just kidding he's not my boyfriend, I could do better than that" I winked at Beck before turning to face the shocked, speechless girl who must feel pretty stupid.

Beck and I weren't together; he was my best friend and healthy competition. Neither of us liked relationships, we weren't fans of committing to someone; it just didn't work with us. We occasionally fucked but it there were never any strings attached, it was just fun. We had a very close friendship, which many couldn't understand I was hot headed, sadistic, malicious and very unsympathetic while he always had a calm composure. We did however, have 3 major things in common:

We don't like relationships

We are competitive when it comes to hooking up with people

We are both smoking hot

Beck flashed me a cheeky smile as he plopped down in the seat next to me before winking and chuckling "I admit even you had me shocked there! I thought you refinallly realised how great I am and were about to confess your undying love for me!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed back "Please don't think so highly of yourself, we both know that if that was to happen you would be the one confessing your undying love for ME". Just as we were about to start bickering Sikowitz entered the classroom and introduced the new girl as Victoria Vega who would rather go by 'Tori' once done introducing herself as some who loves to sing and so on, I tuned out because it was so boring that I'd rather drink bleach.

Sikowitz then began to explain about a major assignment we will be having these year again tuning out I turned to observe this new 'Tori' girl. Her caramel skin complimented her dark brown hair, framing her amazing cheekbones, seriously the gods where generious with her genes.

I slyly diverted my attention to Sikowitz's rambles only to be nudged by Beck who then whispered into my ear

"Already checking out the new girl, Jade?" trying to stifle his laughter.

"…. I'm not even going to bother with my response right now, I'd rather take my scissors and chop off your tongue" I quickly rebut.

"Please, you'd suffer as much as I would if you did that!" He ever so smugly responded

Beck was beginning to have as much wit these days as I have had my whole life. I needed to find a new best friend, one not so smug.

As Beck and I annoyed each other through Sikowitz's rambling eventually ended with both of us leaving on little to no understanding of this major assignment. Classes flew by and I had not seen the Vega girl at all, until lunchtime as I was making my way to the gang's table. I spotted her with Andre chatting animatedly about something.

I sat down and began stabbing my salad per usual making my presence known as I screamed NO to Robbie when he attempted to sit next to me.

"Ty's having a party this Friday, you all can come and you're welcome" I state interrupting everyone's conversation with a smirk.

"Aww sweet time to bring out the dance moves" a joyful Andre jabs whilst bumping shoulders with Vega.

"Haha, thanks Jade I really appreciate the invitation" She graciously smiles at me.

"Yeah yeah, don't get used to it" I don't know why I didn't turn up my charm and make Vega's face turn as bright as a tomatoe, I blamed the absence of coffee. That was until Beck showed up with it placing it in-front of me.

"You know, I think everyone in that room this morning thought Jade was going to confess her undying love to you Becky, I know I did!" Cat gushes "It would have been like finally! I already see you guys as like my second parents!"

"Cat….. Don't be silly we all know Beck would be the first to crack, right GUYS?!" under my glare they all quickly nod and agree.

Beck then shifted the conversation to Ty's party on Friday night and since he lived close to Vega's she invited us all to get ready and if we wanted to crash at hers. I grinned Friday was going to be eventful for sure as Vega doesn't know she is going to be mine for the night.

 **Advice and suggestions is always appreciated to help with writing the next chapter.**


End file.
